The present invention relates, in general, to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit resident on an integrated circuit for the level shifting of voltages between at least one pumped supply.
Level shifting circuits are known in the art. While there are many different level shifting circuits to choose from, most such circuits use too many devices and undesirably occupy too much precious area on the integrated circuit. Further, larger circuits consume too much power. Increased chip area and power consumption lead to higher operating and chip costs.
What is desired is a reduced device count level shifting circuit in which both the number of devices in the circuit and the corresponding power consumption is reduced as much as possible.